


You make my pain go away

by Jenfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, May Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Tony closed the gap between them by capturing Stephen’s lips in a kiss, and Stephen melted into it, his heart fluttering in contentment.In that moment Stephen felt no pain.





	You make my pain go away

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I wrote a thing. Again. I just couldn't resist these two. ^__^ This is short and I didn't mean this to get sad, but this did and... sorry. I just love the pain, I guess. Hope you like this. ^__^

The day had been long and Tony and Stephen were both glad they could finally lay down and get some sleep. Tony let out a long sigh as he lowered his head to the pillow. Stephen was already laying on his left side, facing Tony. He set on his trembling hand on Tony’s shirt covered chest, and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence. He could feel Tony shifting slightly, then gently taking a hold of his hand.

Stephen opened his eyes, and saw Tony looking at him tired yet fondly.

”Does it hurt?” Tony asked quietly, motioning to their joined hands. Stephen moved his gaze to their hands, his own still trembling. Today had not been a good day since the trembling of his hands had been more worse, and the pain more distracting.

”Not so much anymore,” he answered, moving his eyes back to Tony. Tony’s eyes were filled with empathy, maybe there even was a hint of sadness.

”I’m sorry.”

”You don’t have to be. It’s alright now, the pain is easing up slowly. This is nothing new.”

”I know but still, I should have not dragged you with me. I could have handled it on my own.”

”I would have helped even though you had not asked me to. Peter was in danger, and I know how much you care about him and I care about him, too.”

”But saving him caused you more pain.”

Stephen sighed, pulled his hand away from Tony’s and set in on his cheek.

”The only thing that matters is that Peter is safe, and everyone else, too. May would have killed us if we hadn’t done anything.”

Tony flashed him a little smile. ”Yeah, she would have never forgiven us if something had actually happened to Peter.”

Stephen did not say anything, instead he slowly started to caress the side of Tony’s face, running his trembling fingers along the skin, eyes following his hand’s movement. Tony was still looking at him, and Stephen was sure he was thinking about what to say next. 

”I wish I could ease your pain,” Tony whispered, and the look in his eyes nearly broke Stephen’s heart.

”Tony, my love...” Stephen sighed, gently rubbing Tony’s stubble with his thumb. ”This - - being with you makes everything easier, and most of the time I can forget the pain. And that’s enough.”

Tony’s eyes softened, and he brought his head closer to Stephen’s own. Stephen smiled at him, burying his hand in Tony’s dark hair. Then Tony closed the gap between them by capturing Stephen’s lips in a kiss, and Stephen melted into it, his heart fluttering in contentment.

 

In that moment Stephen felt no pain.


End file.
